Love or Hate
by DNAngelgrl
Summary: What happeneds when one criminal decides to overtake and completely control the actions of another. Or what if the one you love isnt who you really think. Daisuke meets another challenge as his life is about to completely change. Review please and enjoy.
1. When Rei Came to Town

"The War between love and hate"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (maybe besides the mystery one but that's not important) 

Chapter One - to be loved

Waking up from a long night of stealing is not exactly what you would call a normal life. My name is Daisuke, age 15, and my life is a chaotic mess ever since my fourteenth birthday. 

"Good morning Daisuke! Did you have a fun time last night?" That's my mom. She's sort of a head case. Ever since I could remember, my mom put me through vigorous training. Day in and day out, she would set traps and obstacles for me to get through. But I guess I have to be thankful now since I'm probably going to be stuck stealing for the rest of my life. 

You're probably wondering why but it's a long story so I'll give you the short version. Okay here goes. My family has been cursed for many a generations with Dark. I believe it's a curse but my grandfather says it's a haven. Dark is my counterpart. Me and him have to share one body all because he wanted to have a living flesh. But there is one solution to this mess and that's to have the one that you love, love you back. Simple enough. WRONG. 

Risa, my so-called love, doesn't feel the same way and so I'm cursed for the rest of my life. Stuck in this state between being a thief and a goof.

"Aww…Daisuke you alright?" 

"Huh…What!? Oh, no I'm okay mom. Just thinking about stuff that's all."

"Well don't be a stink and get up. It's time to get to school." Ehh…my mom is such a nut. Maybe that's why I'm so weird. 

So did you guys hear?"

"Here what?"

"About the new student who's coming to class."

"Hey Daisuke. What about you?"

"Leave him alone. He's still bummed out about Risa."

"I AM NOT!"

"Then why are you turning so red. Man you're hopeless. Get this straight alright. Risa has a boyfriend now so find a new girl and get over it. Geez, you've been so boring lately." But I was over it. Risa finally found that hunk that she's always wanted and I'm stuck here, constantly transforming all because of her. Her twin sister Riku transferred to America and because of that, it's been getting more and more difficult to transform back from Dark and back to me. *Sigh* It's hopeless. I might as well let Dark take my body and go hide in the corner of my mind somewhere.

"Hey hurry up and get in your seat the teachers coming."

"Class. Before we start class I have an announcement to make. Today we have a transfer student who has just arrived yesterday. She will be joining us for the rest of the year." _She_!

"Please give a warm welcome to Rei Hikari." And that's when I saw her. She was so elegant and graceful. My heart began to pound as she walked in the room. Her long dark hair flowing past her knees. Her vibrant eyes reflecting the light of the sun. She turned around and gave the class a bow and said 'I am honored to be here.' Her voice was so harmonious as well. I've never felt this way before. Even with Risa and Riku. But the strange thing was that she looked sort of like them. Strange….

"Well Miss Hikari. Please take a seat anywhere you'd like." 

"Thank you." She took her bag off the floor and gently placed them in the seat next to mine. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest as I sat straight up, looking over towards the door. 

"Hi…my name is Rei Hikari. What's yours?" I turned and faced her but that was my mistake. Her beauty even rivaled Risa and Riku put together. My voice was trembling when I told her and she smiled, her smile so perfect and said, "Well Daisuke I'm sure hoping we become the best of friends." My body felt like it was ripping in two as I tried so hard not to transform. I've gotten pretty good at it (all I had to do was think of someone else that I didn't favor so much) but it was so hard. 

After school, I waited outside for my friends. We were going to see the new flick that was out but they were already an hour late. I finally gave up and started towards my house when I was stopped.

"Daisuke. Daisuke. Wait up." 

"Umm…Rei…What are you still doing here?" 

"I came to tell you that your friends couldn't make it. They had to stay for cleaning duty so I came to tell you. Oh…are you going home?"

"Umm…Ya."

"Hey I have a great idea. How about we go together." My face grew flush as she took my hand and tugged on my arm. She seemed so happy. Her smile so wonderful.

"Hey Daisuke you know what. Want to know a secret?"

"Umm…Ya. What is it?"

"Promise you won't tell."

"Ya…promise."

"Alright…" She stopped and began to giggle. Then she looked up at me and smiled. "Okay here goes." 

Disclaimer: Hey all you out there. I hope you liked the beginning. It's my first time writing a story like this so I hope you guys liked it. Oh and if you have anything you want to tell me, feel free to right. Well that's all and stick to the next chapter to find out what the new girls secret is and what Daisuke will find shocking. See Ya.


	2. Stuck Between Two Worlds

Disclaimer: Hey again. Glad you're back and I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. J (oh and before I forget these characters are not mine to claim)

Chapter Two - Can You Keep a Secret

"You're what!"

"Ya funny isn't it." Rei was giggling as she walked beside me. I was so shocked. I mean how could this be happening to me…again. Well, I knew something was strange about her. I mean she did look familiar but how could this be happening. "Ya but remember. You promised wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know. I know. But still, what in the world are you going to do when you see them?"

"I don't know. It sort of happened so fast that I didn't have time to plan it, that's all. But its not such a big. I mean, how weird would it be to go and tell them that I'm their third identical sister. It would be pretty awkward." And that's how she was. She would go and smile and laugh and go about acting as if nothing at all bothered her. It was kinda sad really. I mean, she seemed like she was crying on the inside and I wanted help her.

Later that day, after Rei left, I went up to the swing set near the edge of the park and was wondering what would happened to Rei after she had told them that not only were they twins but Risa and Riku had another sister. But what I didn't understand was why Rei didn't grow up with them. Why had Rei been left to look for a foster family while Riku and Risa were pampered throughout life.

My heart was beating fast when I thought about her and I felt the surge of Dark's DNA inside of me. But I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I just wanted to help her and at that moment, my DNA surged rapidly through me and I was staring down into the face of Dark within the reflections of the clear bird baths water.

"Finally, I'm free."

"Free! Dark change back right now!"

"Feh…you really think I'm going to listen to you. Come on Daisuke. It's time for the hunt." And with that, Dark swooped thru the night and straight into trouble for he never expected what was going to happened next.

__

Midnight

"Man the stations boys. Tonight we will get him this time if it kills us."

"You may very well get your wish."

"Ugh…Commander. What brings you about?"

"Simpleton. I am here to capture the phantom thief Dark. Commander R, are you ready for the kill."

"More than ready. I'll meet you on the roof."

"Good."

"Umm…Sir where are you going. The Mermaid Tears are in this room."  
"Not any longer." Satoshi, my one and only rival in this crime battle. He's always so serious and I can see why. All his life, he's been training for just one thing, and that was to take the legendary thief Dark down. But there's no way he'll be able to get us…I hope.

"Haha…Finally we have them. And with this Daisuke, there's no way we can be stopped." _What are you talking about! And watch where the heck you're going! Geez! _"Aww…is Daisuke scared or is he just complaining because its his bedtime." _SHUT UP!_

"Make me…" And this is where it all went downhill from here. I was…er…I mean we were so surprised to find ourselves caught in a net. Simple enough for the notorious Dark right... "Dammit…how the hell…"

"So are you comfortable Dark or is it someone else."

"Oh…you have me shaking in my boots, commander. I think I'm going to have to call your mommy for you and tell her that you're being a mean little boy." Satoshi pushed his glassed further up the bridge of his nose and smiled. But this was not a good smile as he pulled out his radio and sent a message to the other side. But it was really hard to hear what exactly he said as he approached us like a hungry wild cat and grabbed us by the neck. My heart was pounding in fear. My body was rushed with a rush of terror as Satoshi came up closer to us. "Dark. I've finally got you and there's nothing you can do to escape this time."

Disclaimer: So how was it? I hope it met up to everyone's interest rate. Sorry it took so long to have the next piece up but I was cramming for a major exam. Well hopefully you'll stick around for the next chapter of the terrible truth about Rei and all her mysterious ways. And what will happen to our favorite thief and our favorite goof? Cya


	3. Unconscious

Disclaimer: hey again…man it feels like ages since I wrote me last chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I've been SO busy lately (hope everyone can forgive me) well here's the next chapter…Enjoy J

Chapter Three - Curses of a Thief

I was speechless. For the first time in my life…I felt fear as Dark. Dark and I are two different people after all but still. When I was Dark I felt a whole new me and in that new me I was fearless. But now I was really scared. Dark couldn't breath well. Satoshi had finally gone mad, completely out of his mind.

"Dark its time you found out what happens to naughty boys who steal." He finally released us and we fell to the ground in the net. Someone had cut us loose but who was the real question.

"So is everything in order." _That voice?_ I recognized that voice. But it was hard to tell because I felt like I was still suffocating. For some strange reason, I was choking but Dark seemed perfectly fine. _Help me_. It was as if only my side of the body was dieing but how. I blanked out before long only to see the face of that voice to be none other than…

"Rei…"

Disclaimer: Ya I know its short but I promise to have to next chapter uber long. (to make up for this chapter) I hope you liked it though. Its going to get exciting and ill have it out real soon so please be patient a little longer thanks to all those out there reading my story it you who inspire me to write.


	4. Meeting the Other Self

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around to find out what happens. This is going to be exciting. I hope you guys like this chapter (I know I do )

Chapter Four - What Now?

So imagine the best day of your life where you meet that someone of your dreams and everything looks great, thinking to yourself that nothing could go wrong now. Can you picture it now? Okay now listen to this. Imagine the exact opposite of that and you'll get what I have. I thought to myself that things couldn't get any worse until I woke up the following morning.

"Ugh…where am I?" I sat up to only hit my head against a metal bar, finding myself with another bump on the head.

"Aww…poor baby. Is iddle Daisuke going to coowhy?"

"No!" But it was a lie. I fighting the tears that were forming in my eyes when I sat straight up again to fall back down in shock of hearing another voice. Plus that, whoever this stranger was, knew I was…well me.

"So are you going to stop being so stupid and sit back now."

"Hey I'm not stupid. Who in the world would place a metal bar underneath me anyways?" I slowly got up, avoiding the bar, and looked around for the speaker. "DARK!"

"Ya what of it." It was definitely him. Dark was sitting beside me inside another cage which appeared too small for him, looking amazingly bored as he twirled around a metal clip. This was the first time I've ever really seen him, face to face.

"But how?! How is this possible!?"

"How am I supposed to know? I woke up like this, in my very own body but…"

"But what?" I didn't like the sound of that. I mean how could I. The entire time I was wondering why in the world had Dark not sprung free from such an easy restriction and to my guess he was going to tell me in just a moment.

"Look around your neck." And sure enough I felt a chain around my neck. It didn't feel like much but when I tried to pull it off, I felt this horrifying pain inside my head. But not only was my head feeling like it was about to explode, my body too grew weak. I let go of the chain and looked up at Dark, holding my head to calm the pain when I noticed Dark had one too.

"What is this?"  
"I don't know what it is but I'm guessing it links us together."

"What do you mean?"

"O don't get so panicky. Here hold on while I break us out of here." Sure enough Dark picked his way out as he opened my lock too to let me out. The place we were left in was strange and damp. I didn't like it one bit. It was like one of those places you'd find in a horror movie and in the next room laid one of those creatures of the night getting ready to eat his victims.

"So Daisuke ready to bust out."

"Um…sure but how do we get these chains off of us."

"Oh ya…About that. Haven't really figured it out yet. These stupid things were the reason why I couldn't get out in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I don't know what these are exactly but I know for a fact that these chains are the reason why we aren't one person any longer. Well come on now. We can't just stick around waiting for our kidnapper to return now can we." Dark seemed so awesome. I've noticed before but Dark could really be a great role model. He seemed so different when he wasn't a part of you.

"Alright well let's get out of here." We bounded out of that creepy place and crawled into the upper floors where we found it more welcoming than the lower floors. It was amazing. I couldn't believe where I was. Everything was so pearly white and glowing. But looked strangely familiar.

"This can't be…."

"Umm Dark do you think this is…"

"So you finally got out Dark. I was expecting you two would be out sooner."

"Satoshi!" We both yelled out as Satoshi walked down the steps of his home. He got closer every second as I tried my best to keep Dark from killing Satoshi.  
"What's going on!? Why in the world did you bring us here?"

"Well where else should I take my guests." He was so close to us that I could have kicked him. In his hands were the Mermaid Tears. "So Dark. How does it feel to know that what you were planning on doing was ruined by me."

"Feh…You think you've won."

"No, I know I have. With these, you and Daisuke will suffer to no ends. With these you and Daisuke will never have the chance to steal again." The jewels sparkled in the light and not only were the jewels glowing but our chains were too.

"What the…Satoshi you didn't."

"O! See that's where you're wrong. I did and like I said before, you're life is mine now."

"Dark! Stop!" But it was too late. Dark had broke free from my grasp and jumped on Satoshi. He raised his fist and was ready to smash it into Satoshi's jaw when he stopped and fell over, wincing in agony.

"What's happening…" It seemed the pain was contagious because I too knelt down in pain.

"That's the effect of the Mermaid Tears. You and Daisuke both will suffer. When you try to break my rules than you will feel pain. I have made a wish and placed it on those chains and what I wished for was for you Dark to become not one but two. That's where Daisuke comes in."

"What do I have anything to do with this Satoshi. Dark is the only one who did the thieving."

"That's where you're wrong." Satoshi stepped over Dark, who was now moaning with pain. "You are the key to Dark's existence. From now on, you two are linked. When you feel pain he will too. When you die…" Satoshi pulled on the chains causing a mind numbing agony to coarse through my very blood. "He will too." And that was it before I blanked out. It was over. Me and Dark were done playing thief. We were done chasing after the love of our lives. We were done…period. And to my belief it was all his fault as I sunk into a pit of nothing with only one thing on my mind. _Rei…I wonder what she's doing right now_.

Disclaimer: I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did get confused, don't worry it will make enough sense in the next chapter when Rei comes in the picture and oh ya guess what…I have a little surprise for all of you…(Well let's say that it involves a certain couple of twins that we are all familiar with…I hope…hehe)


	5. Just One Kiss

Disclaimer: Wow! I can't believe I got this next chapter out so quick. Well this last chapter ended on a cliff hanger that I had to write my next chapter so here it is. The next chapter in my Love and Hate story.

Chapter Five - I love her …I love her not

__

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. That was the first thing I heard when I finally awoke. It was dark outside by the time I finally woke up. Cold too but that wasn't nearly important as what I saw next.

"It's you."

"Yep. Wake up silly. We're late for the show." And no this wasn't Dark. It was the one person that I haven't talked to in ages, the one person that made me feel like a million butterflies were inside of me. Give you a hint. It was Risa.

"What?"

"Remember. I told you yesterday that we were going to see a movie together."

"Um…"

"But it's a good thing that I walked this way. How in the world could you have slept on this bench." And she was right. I was on the bench near the school. _Was all that a dream?_ I asked myself. I had to be a dream but I could be dreaming now.

"Where's Rei?"

"Who?"

"Rei. You know. The one who got transferred here. Rei Hikari."

"Daisuke. I don't know what in the world you're talking about but we haven't had a transfer student since last year." It's not true. It can't be true. Risa was wrong. Rei did come. I mean its not like I just made her up or anything. "Forget about it and come on. We have to get going for our date."

"What?"  
"Our date. Man that nap really did something to you. Are you feeling alright." Okay now that was it. This had to be a dream. Risa would never in her right mind date me. She didn't want someone who couldn't help her social standards.

"Um…sorry. I have to get going." Before she said anything I had run halfway down the street. Finally I got up to the street Satoshi lived on. I had to know. I had to find out what was going on. My face was burning red when I got there. Thinking of Risa and being near her always made me do that. But I snapped out of my daze when I looked up and found not Satoshi's house but in its place was a large office building.

"This can't be happening." I knew for sure that Satoshi lived on this street but maybe I was mistaken. I looked up and down the street to find the street sign and there it was. I figured I was right. How could this be happening. What in the world was going on? _Daisuke._

"Huh? Hello! Is someone there?" Hmm…Guess I was imagining it all.

"Hey Daisuke!"

"Huh? O hey Riku. RIKU!" What in the world was she doing here?

"Daisuke. I'm SO glad I found you."

"Eh…you are." My face turned bright red. Its been a long time since I've seen her but she was the same. Just as I remembered. But still she was my friend and nothing more.

"Yea. Of coarse. I wanted to tell you that…well I think I love you."

"Umm…Riku…I…" This had to be a dream. There was no way that Riku would say that. My face began to burn red. I didn't known what to do. _Daisuke._ I heard it again. But this time it was louder. I turned my head to find again nothing. "Um…Sorry Riku but I have to jet. You know how parents can get. Well bye. It was nice talking to you."

"Daisuke! Wait!" But I couldn't stay. If I had then I might have changed to Dark. _Dark!_ I almost forgot completely about him. I felt around my neck and sure enough they were still there. The chains linking me and Dark together, binding us and restricting us to each other. I was careful not to pull on them but I had to find out where Dark had gone and what was going on. It was definitely strange the way Riku and Risa were acting. Maybe he was dead and this was heaven. Ya right. BAM!

"Ouch!"  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying much attention and huh?" _It can't be._

"No its okay. I should have paid more attention myself." _But it had to be._

"Rei?"

"You know my name?" It was. I was right. It was Rei. But she acted as if we never met before in our entire life. I took her hand and held it in mine. Her face turned bright red as she looked into my eyes. "Umm…Excuse me." I had to find out if this was really a dream or not.

"Look Rei. Something really weird is happening and I have to find out for myself if this will break it." My hands were trembling and my face was probably redder than ever as I pulled her closer and kissed her. My entire body felt numb as we were locked together and when I opened my eyes I was inside another room and this time I found Dark sitting next to me.

But that wasn't the end of it. Not only did I escape that other world and not only did I find Dark. That wasn't the whole thing.

"Eh…Rei?! What are you…"

"Daisuke. Did you mean that?" Her face was flushed. I didn't understand why at first. All I could think of was why she was there and why in the world was she trying to kill him. But it clicked when I looked at her. I had really kissed her and not in that fake make believe world but in the read one. I, the biggest nervous wreck, had actually kissed the girl that I couldn't get out of my mind and that's when the chains broke in two.

Disclaimer: HURRAY. The fifth chapter is done. I'm happy that I got it done. It's going to be great once I get the next chapter in. You guys get to find out what happens when the chains break (lucky you) Haha well anyways stick around and find out what is in store for the two or three. Um…let's say them okay -


	6. Maiden Tears and a Thief

Disclaimer: Hope you guys are ready for a real shocker because the next chapter will make you guys go whoa! So here goes the next step in Daisuke's journey. Hehe (say YAY its finally here)

Chapter Six - Broken Hearts = Broken Bonds

It hurt. It hurt a lot. My insides felt as if they would just rib in two from the extremity of the pain. I knelt down as sweat poured down my face and to my horror, Dark too was writhing in agony. I was blinded by the pain when finally my mind went blank.

"Am I dead?" _No._ "Is it all over?" _No._ "O well. Just as long as she's okay then it doesn't matter." And that was it. Everything I did, everything I worked so hard to accomplish had seemed nothing more than a game. It was no mere coincidence that I met her. "As long as she's happy."

Once more I slipped away into nothingness. Time seemed to stand still for just a moment. A moment longer and it will all be over. As the pain began to fade away with every passing second. _So that was it. The chains were never meant to just make Dark suffer. _It was much more than that but the thought slipped from my mind as a strange rush covered my body and my very self went blank.

"Daisuke…" _Who's there?_

"Wake up." _I can't._

"You have to. You have so much more to do." _But…why am I here? Where am I?_

"Don't worry about the little details. Its now time for you to choose. Who gets to stay and who gets to go? Will Dark continue to live or will you choose the maidens tears." _What? What do you mean by that? Dark or the maiden tears? What are you talking about? Wait!_

"WAIT!" I sat straight up to find myself in a room but it was really hard to see who's it was. I wouldn't be able to tell you if I was in my own room. It must have been around midnight for sure but it didn't matter where I was. I had to get out. I just had to.

__

CREAK.

My blood turned icy cold. Someone was in the room with me. I could hear the squeaky floorboards underneath their feet. Someone was definitely there. _Get by the window and jump._

"Who's there?" _Shut up you idiot! It's me Dark_. But it couldn't be. Dark and I were separated and if he was back inside of me then the curse of the tears didn't work. But my excitement wore off in a second when a hand rested gently on my shoulder.

"Daisuke…" I knew that voice.

"Rei." A splash of water fell on my hand as I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. My heart began to pound inside me wildly. "Rei…Rei, what's wrong." I couldn't believe it. Rei was crying. But why. All I could think of at this moment was how to help her smile again. I couldn't change back. I refused to. If I do then Dark would probably cause more troubles. "Rei, please. I don't want to see you this way."

I turned to face her and wiped away her tears as she looked up at me. It was the first time I really noticed how sad she really looked. My face flushed as she leaned in closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her tears fell to the floor and like a river, it kept on running.

Finally, the moonlight shined into the dark room and to my disbelief the entire room was covered in crystals. Jewels that shimmered miraculously in the light and they were coming from Rei's tears. She had finally stopped crying and had fallen fast asleep as I slid her off me and walked over towards the window.

My face burned with shock and I knew Dark was going to take over soon. My heart was racing as I kept thinking of Rei. She was all over in my head. Rei's smile, Rei's laughter, Rei's kindness. How could I think ill of her as I heard Dark in the back of my head screaming (_WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT OF THERE! KNOCK HER DOWN! IT'S A TRAP DAMMIT!)_ to me.

But it was true. Rei was on the enemies side. However my heart felt I couldn't be with her. She was after me and Dark and she was out to get us and bring us down.

"Ha…you're right. She's probably only acting. Well Dark. Let's find a way out of here." _Now you're talking_. I climbed up onto the ledge of the window and pulled myself onto the roof. It was peaceful outside. It was times like these that you could really see the beauty of nature.

I felt like a completely new person as I took a deep breath and placed my hands into my pockets.

"Well buddy. Where to?" And the next moment, Dark took over and we headed towards home. _Bye Rei._

It was a long night and the stars hung high up in the sky. Just out of reach for us to touch but close enough for us to see. And the message from that woman. What did she mean by that? The maidens tears? And the more I thought about it, the more it reminded me of Rei. But things couldn't get any worse right. I mean now that Risa has her new boyfriend, Riku is in America, and Rei is our enemy. I have nothing to worry about with my true love situation right. It all seemed to fall into place as a heavy burden seemed to have been lifted when it got worse.

"Daisuke! I'm happy to have found you!"

"Wah…Riku!" Oh ya…Things just got worse.

Disclaimer: For those of you out there that aren't as dense as Daisuke is being here…Go Whoa because something big just happened. Will the so called "Dream" become a message for Daisuke's future? (I think so) and what is Riku doing. Has Daisuke given up! So stick around and find out more bout his life. Bye see you till then.


	7. Never Again

Disclaimer - Wow! Can't believe I stuck to this story for this long. So I wanted to go ahead and thank those who took the time to read my fan fiction and place a review. Its so great to have such great motivation from all of you ! Well anyways here's the next chapter to Love or Hate and its time to reveal the titles real purpose.

Chapter Seven = Love or Hate: Daisuke's Decision

"Riku…hehehe…what brings you here?" She looked up at me and smiled. But something was definitely wrong with her. I could just tell by the way she was looking at me.

"Um…Daisuke. I was just waiting for you to come by." She took my hand and pulled me closer towards her. But the strange thing was that my DNA didn't react to it at all. "I need to tell you something really important."

"Oh ok." We walked for sometime in silence, her a little ahead of me, but strangely she didn't have that bounce in her step as she usually did. I knew for sure something was wrong and I knew that's why she was taking me somewhere to tell me. It must have been awful.

We finally got to the end of my street where I could see my home so close by. But when I turned my head back towards Riku, I didn't see a sign of her. _What in the…How in the world…?_

"Riku! Where are you? Riku!" I ran down the street and turned the corner when… "WAH!" someone had pulled me down, stopping me from running. I fell straight onto my back, pain instantly met me when I made contact with the ground. "Eugh…What in the…?" And then everything went downhill from there.

When I opened my eyes, I found Riku. But it wasn't exactly what I expected because she was standing so close to my face that I thought she was going to kiss me. She had tears in her eyes and she pulled away from me and started to cry a ton. I thought for sure she was going to drown in her own tears. I felt terrible. I didn't know what to do as my mind was racing around in circles. So I did the only thing that I thought was a good idea at the moment and held her in my arms.

She cried on me for so long but I didn't care. I only wanted to help her to smile again. I only wanted her to be happy once more. This was definitely a bad move. I realized that her tears too were crystallizing into crystals like Rei's tears had. But thinking of Rei made my insides hurt a lot. Finally she stopped crying and looked up at me and before I knew it, she kissed me. I couldn't believe it. Riku, Dark's love, was kissing me. My face turned bright red as I looked down at her and that's when I saw Risa.

She was with her boyfriend when she ran into us. Her face was in a state of shock. I pushed Riku off me and stood up, my face so red that I looked like a giant cherry. Risa looked mad. Real mad.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"Risa! Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" but she turned around and ran down the street but before she ran out of site, I caught a glimpse of her face and to my horror, she too was crying and in a strange twist of fate, her tears too fell down and crystallized.

"Argh…why is this happening to me!?" By now Risa's boyfriend chased after her and Riku was standing beside me, holding my arm. I turned to face her and pushed her arms length away to speak to her.

"Riku. What's going on here?" Riku looked away. She too looked angry.

"Stupid twin. Always selfish."

"Riku! Tell me why she was crying!" She sat down on a nearby bench and stared straight at the sidewalk as if all her problems would just go away. I walked to her and sat next to her. She looked really depressed. She didn't look well at all as if she were going to be sick any moment. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me, sad. "Please…Please Riku."

"I-I-I CAN'T!" She started to cry again. "I don't know why I'm crying. I just can't help it. Daisuke, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Riku, please. I want to help." She bit her lip and her face turned red as she placed her hands onto her lap.

"I don't know how to say this any straighter but…um…Daisuke. I think I'm in love with you." At these very words I turned numb. My head went absolutely blank as I stared into her eyes. She turned her head in embarrassment as she started to stare down at her shoes. "And that's why Risa was crying when she saw me kiss you." _Risa…_

"She too loves you." I couldn't believe this. Just a couple of months ago I wanted Risa to notice me, share the same exact feelings I had for her. I wanted her to understand that I loved her more than any other. She was after all my first love.

"But…but you two…" _What's happening here?_

"Yes…but I don't know how to explain this any other way…I feel happiest when I'm with you…and saddest."

"Riku…I…"

"But at the same time…even though I love you…I hate you too."

"Wah!" _What did she just say?!_

"I'm sorry. Daisuke I don't want to be hurt." And without another word she ran off, trailing behind her crystal tears.

"But Riku…hmm…" Things got really complicated. I didn't understand what was going on. How could I? Riku loves me, Risa loves me, what next! Will Rei too come up to me and say I love you Daisuke. ARGH! I couldn't take it anymore. What was I to do?

__

Just go and dump them off! Lets go and take what we lost.

"Dark. Where have you been the entire time?" _Just go and find the next treasure._

"Shut up! I don't want to steal now. I don't want to have to deal with all this." _REI!!!!_

"Eep…" And that's was it. BAM! And there you have Dark. I didn't understand why I changed. All he did was say that girl's stupid name and her face popped up inside my head. I couldn't believe it. Her image reacted my DNA. Was it I who loved her? Did I love her and not love the other two as well?

__

DARK! What the heck are you doing?!

"Shut up! We are a team! We can't let these girls get in the way of our goal! I won't let it happened!" Dark jumped up on top of the closest tree and from there he jumped to the next roof top. And before I could reject this he was already in front of my home.

__

What are we doing here Dark? Change back! CHANGE BACK NOW!

"No! I will not listen to a stupid kid like you. You won't get in my way any longer. Not after this next steal!" He jumped into my open window where sitting inside was my mother. She gave Dark a smile.

"Figured as much. Catch." She threw something at Dark, which he was able to dodge easily and in his view was a picture of his love…

"Huh…Riku." And in an instant he turned back into me. I was finally free from my unwanted transformation. It was over.

"Daisuke-honey. Are you okay?" I was trembling. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. I fell to the floor and tears began to fall down my face.

"Mom…I AM NEVER GOING TO BECOME DARK EVER AGAIN!"

Disclaimer - So what did you guys think. Hope you liked it. So here's a question for you, has Daisuke really banished away Dark, and what about the three girls, and don't forget about Dark and his own plan. Well stick around and find out and don't forget to review (It helps me a bunch to get the next chapter out quicker)


	8. Until the New Moon

Disclaimer: Hey you guys! Glad you're here. I wanted to just say THANK YOU! I mean come on without those of you who read and review I would have quit a long time ago. (That's what happened to my Inuyasha Fanfic) So thank you thank you thank you ! Well anyways lets not drag this any further so without further ado…lets start the chapter shall we!

Chapter Eight - Alone

I have made my decision. Never again will he come and take over my body. Never again. I refuse to become Dark ever again even if that means me never seeing Risa, Riku, or Rei.

"Never again!" I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me. Tears were streaming down my face. I felt like such an idiot.

"Why would you do that Dark?" But he didn't say anything or I couldn't hear him. I was absolutely furious. _Why would you do that? How could you do that?_

"Daisuke-baby. Can I talk to you?"

"Um…sure mom." In truth I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. But if I refused she would have come in anyways so either way I had no choice. The door creaked open and in popped in my mom's head. I sat on my bed and wiped away my tears as she came to join me. It was really quiet for a while until finally she spoke.

"Daisuke. I don't know if you ever knew this but Dark has been trying to take over your body and mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't figure it out until I realized a pattern in what he was stealing. It's called the Maiden's Kiss."

"The what…?" I didn't understand a thing my mother was saying. I clutched to my pounding head as she continued to speak.

"It's called the Maiden's Kiss. It's the only way for Dark to become a person of his own. To finally have a body that belongs only to him. And in doing so, it will cause you to cease to exist."

"But…But how?"

"With the right items, he could kick you to the furthest part of your mind, allowing him to forever be you. It was lucky that he hasn't done it yet but it appears he was delayed."

"Delayed? What do you mean delayed?"

"It was you who delayed him Daisuke."

"What me!? But how…?"

"Your spirit to keep moving forward. Your heart to stay with Risa. She and you contained Dark in his prison a little longer because it would have never worked without your help and you weren't about to give up on her, not yet at least. Until she met her guy." And then I heard Dark. He was now screaming in the back of my head. Telling me to stop listening to this crazed woman and go find Risa.

"Daisuke what's wrong dear?" But her words were a bit blurred because of Dark.

"Shut UP!"

"Excuse me!"

"Stop talking to me Dark. I hate you, Leave me alone." But it was no use. He wouldn't stop. My head was pouring with sweat as he continued to scream. _SHE'S LYING! _I couldn't take it anymore and I just blacked out.

"Daisuke…Hey Daisuke. Psst…"   
"What…Who's there?" My head was swimming with pain from Dark. It seemed that he finally stopped. I found myself alone in my room. It was dark still and it looked as if my mother had left me to rest. The pounding in my head finally started to settle by the time I sat up when I heard it again.

"Psst…Daisuke."

"Who's there?"

"It's time for you to decide."

"Decide what?"

"Decide with a kiss."

"Kiss?" I still didn't understand where I was until I turned my head and found myself in a field of wild flowers. The sun hung high in the sky on one side and the moon on the other. It was strange. Day and Night?

"Yes. The tears of the maiden's have fallen and now it is time for you to decide."

"Decide what?" And then the speaker appeared in front of me. I was looking at a young girl. She looked so familiar but I couldn't recognize her at all. But in the light, I could have sworn she was an angel. Her beauty radiated the sun and moon and I was mesmerized.

"Decide who you want to be. Decide who you choose to be for the rest of your life. This is your only chance to become Daisuke or Daisuke and Dark."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The maiden's kiss. If your maiden chooses you then you will be rid of Dark forever but fail to do so by the new moon, then you will be cursed to have a life with two and soon Dark will consume you and take your body over."

"Why? Why do I only have till then." She gave me a wink and began to laugh.

"Aww…Daisuke. I wish I could something to help but in your case, your spirit is strangely out of tune with the balance of life. You can't just decide when to stop being Dark. You have to have that one kiss on that day or you will never be rid of him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She must have seen how upset I was by this news because she came close to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Daisuke." And with that, before I knew it, she was giving me a kiss. Warmth spread through me as my face flushed. And that's when I recognized her. It was Risa. Yep definitely it was her. No mistake of it. And behind her I could see Riku and Rei standing in the sun's light. They were smiling at me with just kind faces. And I woke up to find Risa standing over me, sitting near my bed.

"Risa? What are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to see you Daisuke."

"Did you…kiss me?" Her face went red as she looked down at the floor.

"I-I…"

"No its ok. Really. But Risa I…" But before I could say another word, I felt this strange warmth as before. It rushed over me and in a whisper like voice I heard her voice again…_It begins now!_

Disclaimer: Well what do you guys think. I wanted to finally show the reason with the 3 girls and their purpose as well as Dark and his actions. So I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys will stick around for the next chapter where Daisuke will have troubles with all three R's. (And I'm not talking about reading, writing, and arithmetic either) So get ready for the next chapter in Daisuke's life (and remember keep in mind, Dark's not gone yet)


	9. One Last Time

Disclaimer: Whew! Let me tell ya its been a long summer. Sorry to all those who have been reading my story but I just didn't have the motivation to really write but now im really ready to finish off my story. Its going to be a big finish to my ending. In two more chapters all the questions will be answered so get ready for a big shock. (heh heh)

Chapter Nine - To Kiss or Kill

"Time to have some fun." I couldn't believe it. My DNA reacted. Its reacted to Risa and Dark appeared but the strange thing was that I was trapped. He had my body but I wasn't in control. My only hope now was to pray he wouldn't ruin my life but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to disappear. I didn't want to have to choose who I loved more than the other. It just wasn't right.

"Daisuke where are you going!?"

"Risa. Meet me in one hour. In one hour, all will be made clear." And there he went. Off to plot his next crime, to steal my body and soul. Dark rushed off towards Riku and then same to Rei. In two swift notions, all was set for his finale and tick tick tick the hour was spent and all was set.

"Daisuke, watch and learn what a true master of the crimes is like." He jumped down from atop a building and landed in the center of the park. And just as was said, Dark brought all his plans to a turn. Riku, Risa, and Rei were all there and so was a the devious Dark to swoop in a seal the deal with a kiss.

"Daisuke, what is going on. Why are you in such a hurry."

"Riku. Theres just one thing I wanted to say to all three of you." Dark reached into his pockets and pulled out a cross. Jewels shimmered from it and then glowed a shining red. But strangely, the cross seemed to have broken in half. No doubt about it, the other half was what he intended to steal. The same red glow was also emitting from one of the three girls and that was…

"Gotcha." Dark ran forward and grabbed Rei. He quickly snatched her up and ran down the street.

"What in the world are you doing. Let go! Daisuke, I wanted to talk to you." But he wouldn't listen. By the time things settled down, we were at the city museum. On top of its roof. Rei was sitting down by the lightning rod and Dark was holding his half near her.

"Now Rei. Tell me what you did with that other half."

"I didn't touch it." Dark just busted out in laughter. He placed his hand on top of hers and picked up towards his face.

"Please Rei. I need it. I need that half or else Dark will get me."

"Daisuke what are you talking about. Dark can't hurt you." Dark was playing his cards well. He had her and he was manipulating her to do what he said.

"Dark can and he will if I don't have the other half." Dark acted so vulgar, so immoral. I couldn't take it. I just wanted it all to stop and that's when the cross began to glow once more. But the moment that occurred so did the other half glow as well and that glow came from her heart.

"Daisuke do you understand why I cant give it to you. That cross is my very being. You took half of me and other half cannot leave me. I exist because of that cross. Its magic keeps me alive."

"So that's you game. You live because of the cross. So you're not really real. Just a shimmer in a pond. A reflection of the twins. Riku and Risa are the only two that are real but you, you're just a made up body." Dark began to laugh. But I didn't feel very happy. Rei lied all this time. She never even existed up until I met her. Rei was a lie. She was only just another lie.

"Rei you will give me that other half, even if that means taking your empty shell down with it." Dark snatched up his half and jumped back on his feet. He pulled out a small pin and pricked the tip of my hand. Slowly the blood trickled down and touched the cross. And as the blood dripped on to it so did Rei bleed as well. She held her heart, agony struck her.

"I can't breath."

"I know Rei. You can't. Not until you take that cursed cross out of you. Your only purpose for existing is to keep that cross safe correct. Well you cant very well do that if you die now can you. That cross belongs to me and any other blood that touches this burns you. Its because your body is a sham. Nothing real will suffice and your own body rejects it. If my blood can hurt you so much what will happen if I kissed you. Will you shrivel up and die. Reverting back to a mere cross." _Dark! Don't do it. Don't kill her. Don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it. No matter what she is, she still exists in my eyes._

"You're right. A kiss would kill me. But Daisuke, your kiss didn't. That was what was strange. Your kiss didn't hurt me at all. It was you who was able to overcome this body of mine. I was brought here for one purpose only and that was to protect this cross from you. After the first of the two halves were taken, my master brought me here by creating a safe for it and that was me. But he made it so that I was linked to my other half. You see that cross is my twin. I may have the same appearance as Risa and Riku but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a fake. I don't really exist. I was only made to protect the cross and to find Dark and kill him. But when I found out that you were him, that you and him were the same person, I couldn't. I just couldn't hurt you. But Dark I can kill you. So be a good little thief and give Daisuke his body back."

"How…."

"It was so obvious. Daisuke would never try and hurt a single soul. No matter what the situation. He's too kind hearted. That's why I was able to take that kiss. Because I love him. I love you Daisuke." Warmth. The same feeling…no this was different. My body filled with warmth as Rei came into view. Dark went back in my mind and I was back to controlling my body. Dark was gone.

"Rei, I…"

"Daisuke, don't worry about it. After all, you are the one who saved my life remember." She kissed me and for the first time in my life, I wasn't embarrassed. I opened my eyes and Rei was gone. Her and the other half of the cross. I found myself in my bed and the sun had already risen. It all felt like a dream but just as I thought it up, I found a note by my bed.

Rei wrote it and it said: Daisuke. My time has come to an end but don't worry. Even though I'm not there with you anymore, I'll never forget you. Because of you, I experienced why life is a gift. I just hope that one day we will be able to see each other once more. I'm sure you'll make some girl very happy one day and who knows, you might even find happiness with one of my sisters. So as hard as this is for me, Daisuke move on but don't forget me okay. Love Rei. P.S. The world can use a hero.

Rei was gone. The words didn't really sink in until the very last words. Her time was up. Whatever that made her well her was done and the spell wore off. The next day I went and visited the city museum to look at the ancient Egypt exhibition and sure enough, half of the cross was there but hanging off that was a necklace and engraved on it was D & R everlasting.

"Thank you Rei. Live happy, wherever you are." So that's my story. Of how I became Dark and a thief. How my entire life went from boring to exciting. And how I met her, Rei the one person I truly loved at sixteen. Dark is now gone but he'll be back to torture my son. But hey who knows. Maybe this time he'll succeed in taking a body of his own. But we'll see.

"Daisuke. You okay."

"Ya, Riku. I'm just fine. Want to go out tonight."

THE END

Disclaimer: So whatcha think. It's the end for my story but don't worry, Sequel to the rescue or maybe its an epilogue. Well whatever you call it theres still one more chapter left. It's the exciting end to and well exciting story. But I do hope everyone liked my story and hey maybe you might just be shocked once more. And for all those of you who thought some parts to be confusing just email me and ask okay. I'll be glad to clarify things because I'm not all that organized. So hope you stick around and if you're into ranma ½ then maybe you should stick around for my next fanfic. Thanks and hope to hear your reviews.


End file.
